The present invention generally relates to office equipment, and more particularly a single unit that combines a paper shredder and storage features that can be sized as a floor unit or to readily fit on a counter or be hung on a wall, with the shredding mechanism preferably being accessible at a height that reduces stress placed on the user's hands, arms and back, thereby decreasing the risk of potential work-related injuries.
Paper shredders are commercially available that have the ability to produce cross cuts, strip cuts, and paper confetti. Commercial shredders presently common on the market include heavy-duty units sized to handle large volumes of office usage, including storage of the resulting shredded paper. Because of their size, some commercial shredders are adapted to be moved on casters or rollers. Otherwise, shredders typically available for purchase are specifically adapted for the limited purpose of shredding paper and like materials.